The Dark Hallway
by whiteKnight15
Summary: Do you ever wonder how demons are fought? How People survive...? #ShortStory#TheDarkHallway
1. Chapter 1: The Hallway

"The Hall Way"

Chapter 1

A dreadfully loud moan came from a ways down the hall. It was dark. No, not 'dark'... you couldn't describe it, but trying to, made your head throb until your stomach, not being able to comprehend the vast darkness, wrenches in pain. Trying to gain her bearings and trudging on down the dark, dark hall. The wind blew the yellow curtains, they seemed new, but in reality were as old as their owner with no wrinkles or fading spots; it just seemed ageless. Without time, with out boundaries, it would always look perfect.

The hallway seemed longer than any hallway was meant to be. It was too dark, too serial, to perfect. She had been told "practice makes perfect" but what if you don't know what to practice, how could you become perfect? With all of these thoughts going through her head, she glanced at a white plush pillow. Leaning to pick it up, it felt…soft, and she thought how cute and adorable it would look in our room. Then she had a revelation, this was her pillow, it was in her room. However she couldn't remember straight off when or how or from whom this favorite pillow came to be in her possession. Hugging it to her chest she thought of with all her might how it got there, but the memories wouldn't come, and it hurt that she couldn't remember.

The trees swayed gently in the breeze and the sun shown like star's twinkling. The clouds turning a rich gold and red, giving her a moment of contentment and with a sigh she leaned her petite sickly frame back farther into the window seat. A blue bird sang. Smiling; the light reflected off of her thick wavy auburn hair. A Silhouette of what seemed to be a man, 'His' shadow seemed to cover the whole south wall. Flinching away as phantom lips caressed her ear whispering her name "Ella" again the voice spoke "Ella?" his inquiry was again hopelessly and utterly ignored. "Ellenore!" was screamed across the room.

In rapidly moving steps he was in front of her." Answer me Ellenore! Answer me when I talk to you" again no answer "answer me," he snarled cupping her cheek roughly. Slowly and deliberately she looked up at Charlie. No he had not been Charlie for some time. Charles, yes that was it, Charlies. He was just worried I haven't spoken to him for such a long time. I looked in to his eyes, sadness was pouring out. I understood why he was so protective of me even though he showed it in a somewhat gruff way.

Looking into her eyes, and seeing that Ella understood why he was so cross with her. Charles Cursed under his breath, he didn't mean to be so harsh but when he found out about what she was going to do...He couldn't even say it, it hurt too much. He had failed her, His Ella, his baby sister, his "Little Ella Bella"...

A shadow crossed over the wall a un-descriptive face with menacingly canine teeth, sharp like fangs smirked; the entity jolted back into the dark, dark hallway. Cautiously watching the shadow, "Almost", she said to herself, "almost there", just one more step and a body could see the doorway. Every step she took hurt, it felt like her soul was being ripped out of her body.


	2. Skinned Knees: Chapter 2

Scraped knees

Chapter 2

Laughter could be heard coming from out side the kitchen window, like the tinkling of bells; over the clanking of pots and pans. A woman smiles and rubes her swollen stomach lovingly. She looks out the window and lightly chuckles, her children are running around the expansive acreage, playing tag. Soon her husband would be home from work, she needed to have dinner on the table. All sorts of smells wafted thought the room, all types of cuisine, simmered, boiled and fried In the small but roomy kitchen. The aroma intoxicatingly, traveled through the room, in and out of pots and pans over ladles and paddles; till it permeated the walls and her clothes before trailing out the window toward her children playing in the backyard. Glimpsing over her shoulder checking on the young ones, and in being sure all was well, carried on with her work. The children's laughter continues heard over the kitchen noise.

Racing after the little girl trying to catch up the Little boy shouts "Ella slow down, you'll trip" Charlie earnestly proclaimed. Turning her pigtailed braided head over her shoulder, Ella softly shouted back "I bee fine" , skipping down the rocky dirt path to the old oak tree. Charlie picked up the pace carefully down the slope towards the oak tree trying to catch up with his Three year old sister who got a head start. Being at the age of seven and a very responsible young boy Charlie knew not to run or even skip down the rocky slope to the oak tree. His momma and daddy told Charlie as the older sibling need to watch out for Ella and keep her from harm. Remembering this strengthened his resolve to catch up to her before she got to the big oak tree.

In a squeal of delight Ella calls out "Charlie! Lookie lookie I walk backwards" Racing forward Chairle is almost less a yard away from his baby sister, shouting as only a little boy could, "Watch out Ella! Look where you're going". As he reaches out towards her he sees her hair in pigtails unravel, her little yellow sundress and white dress shoes go up in the air and she goes tumbling down. Some how she ends up on her hands and knees scraping them and slightly bruising her bum. Ella pauses, her face shows surprise then scrunches up and she starts crying. Her hands and arms doing spastic gestures flaying up and down then reaching to rub her eyes, crying some more. Charlie finally reaches her and dives down on to his knees scraping them as well, ignoring the stinging Charlie reaches out to take her hands."Your ok Ella, you will be all right", he said soothingly turning her little hands palm up, he sighs only dirty no pierced skin. " let me see your knees" he says. Shaking her head Ella says "NO! No touchy no touchy!" Ella cries desperately trying to catch her breath, pushing his hands away. Sighing once more Charlie reaches out and puts his right hand on her head "I need to see your knees. Please, shCow me." As her pathetic sobs dim into hiccups she nods her little head lifting up her skirt just over her knees and sniffles. "See that wasn't that bad." She simply nods again rubbing her tears away from her eyes with her little fists. Her knees looked like they took a nasty fall all scraped up and bleeding sluggishly, dirt and rocks scattered across the wound. Charlie delicately took the rocks out, "lets get you a band aid, we can play in the old oak tree latter, ok?". With another nod and a sniffle, "Will momma kwiss it beder?" she asks as her big brother helps her up. Smiling Charlie responds "Ya Momma will kiss it better". Slowly going up the slope to the house they get to the back porch. " Momma we need bandaids, we scraped our knees". Momma came in a rush of skirts and to attend to her baby's booboo's kissing them better. "Why don't you take Charlie to wash her hands, you to can help me in the kitchen, that sound fun?" A Chorus of ya's and sure Mommy fill the house.


End file.
